


Aesthete

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Neopronouns, Other, Pride, Prose Poem, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: "The mind is a fickle thing,"A small poem based on gender and aesthetic- can be taken any way you wish, although was created for a tumblr prompt.





	Aesthete

"It's not like that,"

She whispers,

Late one day.

"The mind is a fickle thing, 

With all its twists and turns. 

All its neurons firing,

And lighting up a storm." 

I blink at her, 

And she blinks back. 

"I do not spin the web of a spider in the trees,

I am the spider and I am the tree. 

My gender is the intricate detail, 

Of each brushstoke on a canvas, 

Or each word in a folktale. 

My gender is each breathy sigh, 

Of a lover far away, 

Or a reunion between siblings,

Who seemed lost to times waves. "

I blink at her, 

And she blinks back. 

"Your gender is the newborns first breath, 

Of the first bloom under Winters gaze.

Your gender is the smile between two friends,

Who know they are nothing more but nothing less?" 

I ask,

Late one day. 

"Yes," 

She answers,

"For the mind is a fickle thing, 

And we are just the aesthete."


End file.
